


空我同人－介薰：守护足迹

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Kudos: 2





	空我同人－介薰：守护足迹

一条薰收到了一个包裹，不大不小大概可以比作一个医药箱。上面的字迹有点眼熟，不过看到那来自遥远国度还是哪的神奇地址，想不到半圈就能猜到谁寄来的。  
一条又是欣慰又是无奈，他放下暂时不急着上报的报告动手拆起了包裹。  
最上面显露出来的是一封写着“一条先生收”的信，而下方占据大面积的是被几层外文报纸包裹的木雕。  
如何形容这个木雕还是让一条看了好一会。虽说可以用抽象形容但是做工却并不粗糙，雕刻出来的棱角都细心打磨过，却没有机械制造的现代化痕迹。  
“手工制作…的吗？”虽然这不能算是警察的观察判断，只是一条觉得拿在手里很有亲戚感。重量不轻，抱在腿上沉甸甸的。  
“这边是正面吗？“他把木雕立了起来，要说上面像是脸，其实更像是一只鸟怪。“这到底是什么？不过还真是他喜欢收集的东西。”咕哝着的时候，一条头疼却心里乐呵呵。  
打开信件，开头那熟悉的称呼瞬间就在一条脑海里配上了那个人的声音。紧接着是寒暄，却觉得写得轻松暇意，随后大部分段落都在讲述写信人最近去过的地方还有一些冒险经历的简介。直到翻到背面话题才扯到这次送木雕的事情，真不知道这样写作的方法是好事还是坏事。  
《也许你一定会吃惊我为什么给你寄木雕，但是这个是我亲手雕刻的，也是我最近新学会的技能。》  
“亲手吗？！”看到那行字，一条在佩服之余使劲凑近木雕精细的看了那些雕刻纹理。  
信还没完。《这是我经过一个小村落的时候遇到的当地的习俗，据说把自己觉得珍贵的东西雕刻成守护神的样子送给重要的人，那么那个人就会被守护并好运。》  
原来木雕是送给自己的守护物么？  
《所以我也特意体验刻一个吧，虽然是我制作，不过材料和意义都是当地特色，而且习俗有百年流传的历史。》  
按照对方描写情况，一条才发现自己从一开始就把木雕摆反了…  
调整后也许是心理作用，自己欣赏起来也有木有样。根据解释，这是空我造型和空我标志结合而成，虽然抽象但解开谜题后感觉极具艺术性。  
如何把人物木雕抽象画以及和符号结合，想必构思花了很久。“还真是符合五代的风格，”他轻声叫出来五代雄介的名字，脑海里想到对方到处绘制的空我图案。  
不过这的确是他们共有最棒的回忆证明，也是货真价实的守护神。  
《那么希望你收到的时候也能好运到笑起来吧！》结尾署名却是那招牌的空我标志代替了。  
一条发现自己不知道何时嘴挂上很大的笑容，心情如此舒畅。他无数次想到那个人竖起大拇指爽朗笑着的画面。  
“早点回来。”他咕哝着，合上了信。  
虽然一条的屋子简单整洁的没什么特别存放东西的癖好，但床头上那片地方还是相当有木雕的一席之地的。


End file.
